In his Eyes
by GrowWingsandFall
Summary: In his eyes, I wasn't a fool or someone nondeserving of true love. In his eyes, I wasn't full of lust but with pure love. In his eyes, I wasn't a replacement for a lost love. In Naraku's eyes... REMADE :D Naraku X Kagome


Thank you Actual-Dionysius for correcting my story with your comments :) It helped... a lot. You are awesome!!!

**Chapter 1**

The moment had come at last- for Naraku to perish and to never to rise up again.

It took all they had to even get Naraku down on the ground. Naraku was more of the defensive type which is why they were able to corner him into the dark cave they were in now. Kagome was in the center of the cave, holding an arrow to Naraku's chest that was directly under her staring at her with eyes that have given up on life which made the cave seem more shadowy.

Kagome looked down but she had to look away. The more she looked at Naraku, the more he seemed like Inuyasha. This hallucination made her unable to bring down the final blow like they had all planned. The direction she looked in gave her an up-close-and-personal view of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha covered in blood on the floor, motionless.

And that was the push she needed to finish Naraku.

She frowned, her hesitation broken and she brought the shining arrow in her hand down...

Was it over? She couldn't tell- the force of the arrow's miko power made her fall to the ground. A look at the Shikon jewel in her hands, intact, washed her with guilt and sadness. Kagome actually liked Naraku just that she wasn't sure just how big the crush was. It was crazy considering the fact that her true love, Inuyasha hated Naraku enough to tear him apart. Kagome closed her eyes, still conscious, but was trying not to let Inuyasha smell the tears about to come bursting through her eyes.

----

Naraku, on the other hand, was still alive and breathing, his body blasted into a million pieces but his soul was intact. The miko had given him enough time to escape... into her own body. Honestly, you'd think she'd notice because of the immense pain of sharing two souls in one body but, then again, miko tended to have a bigger mind than others.

"So, this is the miko's body." Naraku groaned, it was filled with innocence and kindness and her mind was not tainted with any bad thoughts, the room was painted with white and pink representing pure thoughts. Kagome had one small picture of herself in a corner, representing her small confidence in herself and there were a picture of everyone she treasured all in one big picture hanging on the wall almost as if they all knew each other even though they haven't even met yet.

But Naraku's eyes wandered back to Kagome's picture and one look was enough for him to declare she was beautiful but he erased the nonsensical thought coming to his mind. But subconsciously, it bothered him. How could someone so pretty follow with someone as arrogant as Inuyasha?

Then Naraku looked in another section which represented love and to his shock, there were _two_ pictures.

One, evidently, of Inuyasha with a huge heart in the background and then the other one.

It interested this demon very much. It seems the Miko liked Naraku too in some ways and he chuckled to himself thinking of Inuyasha's shock.

He himself knew that in one blow, he could erase this Miko's love for him but he changed his mind thinking about Inuyasha's reaction if he moved the Miko's mind a bit.

----

When Kagome came to consciousness, she first realized that someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water all over her and she frowned when she heard Inuyasha's voice. Then she opened her eyes when she finally felt the cold water soak her to the bones.

"You're awake!" Inuyasha laughed. But Kagome turned her head and glared at him before screaming "SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha, face-first, in dirt looked up and asked "What was that for?!?"

"For splashing cold water on me," Kagome snickered under her breath. Inuyasha shrugged it off like a dog and then grabbed Kagome's hand "Come on!" Inuyasha held Kagome bridal style and with one mighty heap, he landed on the delicate-looking tree branch.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome in his arms but Kagome no longer felt the happiness the felt when she was being held like this by him. After one uncomfortable minute for Kagome she removed the tension by asking one question she knew Inuyasha would always run away thinking.

"What are you going to do now that Kikyou is gone?" Kagome asked and she thought Inuyasha would frown and release her. But he did the complete opposite. He smiled and tightened his grasp on Kagome.

"I still have you."

Kagome's heard didn't beat fast in respond to the words she just looked at him with a fake smile but then looked away and she jumped off the tree in one swift move. "Come on!"

Inuyasha groaned and hopped off the tree too and Kagome ran to hide behind some bushes... to eavesdrop.

----

"Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"...." Sango looked him in the eye searching for any seriousness in his tone.

"Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku repeated.

Sango sighed and looked away with red cheeks and murmured in a low tone but high enough for them to hear "Miroku... yes, I will."

Miroku stared in awe: "You will?!"

"Yes!" The now engaged couple hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"Why are we watching them again?" Inuyasha's tone rang from the bushes and awarded him with glares from Miroku and Sango.

Kagome looked at him and screamed "SIT!!!"


End file.
